


Ode to a Time Lord

by squidspawn



Series: Sonic Sonnets [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, I make shakespeare cry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidspawn/pseuds/squidspawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shakespearean sonnet for my favorite Galifrean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to a Time Lord

Who is this mysterious wanderer,  
A vagabond of this time and space.  
In the Tardis flies that traveler,  
Who fell in love with the human race.  
From Galifrey and Earth you come and go,  
Through the eyes of ten lifetimes thou hast seen.  
Time lord both tin dog and human follow,  
Please stop stroking your precious time machine!  
With sonic screwdriver, the world please save.  
Eating jelly babies and drinking tea,  
To companions many lectures you gave,  
For you are the time lord with a degree.  
Whether you are a dandy or clown,  
The Doctor never has nor will back down.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, I wrote this about five years ago? I still like it though. It makes me happy.


End file.
